tu, yo y nuestr hij
by akane-luu tendo
Summary: akane esta embarazada...pero, ranma no quiere tener al bebe? akane escucha una platica de ranma hace 5 años ...que hara akane ?, tendra o no al bebe? entren y descubranlo
1. La desicion

Tu yo y nuestr hij

capitulo 1-. La decisión

5 años atras

-hija mia! al fin has echo a tu padre eliz.-decia soun mientras lloraba a mares

-bien muchacho ,en hora buena, asta que te decidiste.-comentaba genma a su hijo dandole una palmada en la espalda

-papa, por favor! no es para tanto, no llores de todos modos algun dia esto tendria que pasar...asi que calmate porfavor.-decia akane con un poc de vergûenza al ver el drama que hacia su padre

-akane , hijo! me algra tanto que al fin hayan dado este pran paso en su vida , les deseo la mayor de las suertes para su vida de casados.-comento nodoka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ranma que no habia dicho ni una palabra tenia la cara cubierta con rojo tan intenso como el de su camisa y escondia su rostro mirando al suelo

-Bueno no se diga mas...diganme ya tienen fecha para la boda?.-hablo soun con un poco mas de seriedad

-bueno papa , ranma y yo pensamos que dentro de un año,queremos que todo salga bien, que este bien planeado, tener solo los invitados necesarios...no queremos intrusos como l vez pasada.-arrastrando un poco las ultimas palabras con un poco de enfado-ademas no sabemos si queremos estilo occidental u oriental, eso tambien es importante, y aparte queremos que todo se lleve con calma y orden no como la ultima vez que todo fue a prisa

-bien hija, entonces tenemos tiempo pero eso si todo tiene que salir perfecto...tu que dices muchacho?.-se dirijio a ranma que aun miraba al suelo dio un brinquito, no esperaba que soun le fuera a preguntar algo.

-bueno...si e-eso...ya lo ha-hablamos...y creo que lo mas...co-con-conveniente seria planear todo bien con tiempo y calma-. dijo ya un poco mas relajado

y bien?.- fue el turno de hablar de nodoka.-en cuanto tiempo tendremos la dicha de tener un heredero?.- se dirijio a ambos...ninguno de los dos esperaba ese tipo de pregunta,aunque viniendo de nodoka no era de extrañar ella solia ser muy directa cuando algo le interesaba

-tia! por favor no haga ese tipo de preguntas.- decia mientras un poderoso carmin se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-mama.- al fin hablo ranma.-creo que ese es un tema que solo akane y yo debemos hablar ,asi que no hagas preguntas de ese tipo por favor.-decia con un tono molesto pero a la vez con vergûenza

-ok , ok chicos tampoco se ponga asi, solo que bueno, el señor tendo, genma y yo estamos un poco viejos y nos gustaria tener la dicha de poder conocer al nuestro heredero, no creen? .-dijo un poco decepcionada por la reaccion de los chicos

-ya lo hablaremos despues tia.- finalizo akane

En ese momento kasumi le llamaba a akane para pedirle ayuda con unos encargos para poder terminar de preparar la comida para la familia, akane internamente agradecia la interrupcion de su hermana mayor ya que la vergüenza al hablar de ese tema era demaciada , a la vez agradecia que nabiki no estuviera en casa asi no se enteraria de nada y no correria la voz con todo furinkan

Ranma al fin se decidio a hablar al ver que su prometida salia del dojo asi podria hablar con mas libertad

-tio, mama, papa, ?.- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

-que pasa ranma?, quieres decirnos algo?-pregunto soun

-la verdad es que...hubo un pequeño silencio- no lo tomen a mal, quiero mucho a akane pero no esta dentro de mis planes tener un hijo en estos momentos.-comento bastante serio

-pero hijo por que dices eso?-pregunto nodoka asombrada

-no!, no piensen mal, si quiero formar una familia con akane.- callo un momento al percatarse de lo que decia.- pero primero quiero ser experto en el arte marcial libre, tener algo de prestigio,experiencia,para asi poderle brindar una vida digna a akane , despues de todo el tio soun no podra mantenernos para toda la vida...hubo un silencio...-y por lo que se akane quiere ir a la universidad , hacer una carrera y con un hijo...perdon que lo diga pero las cosas se complicarian mucho

-ya veo muchacho, eso es pensar con responsabiliad pero...akane sabe sobre tu forma de pensar ?- pregunto soun

NO! y por favor no quiero que le comenten nada de  
esto , no quiero que lo mal interprete .- dijo con un tono de preocupación y miedo

-tranquilo hijo!.- genma apoyo su mano sobre su hombro.- no le diremos nada, sera como nuestro secreto, te parece?

-si papa gracias...vaya al fin te comportas como un verdadero padre.- dijo con un tono burlesco

-muchacho mal agradecido sigueme tratando asi y le cuento todo a akane .- amenazo finjiendo haber sido ofendido

Ranma se levanto y lo tomo del cuello de gi.- le dices algo y juro que te obligare a comerte todo lo que akane me prepare de comer por es resto de tu vida.- le dijo ranma amenazante

-tranquilo ranma digo tampoco es para tanto.- decia el hombre del turbante mientras reia con nerviosismo

nodoka interrumpio su pequeña pelea.- ya chicos dejen de pelear vallamos a la sala d estar , que kasumo pronto tendra echa la comida y de paso vere si le puedo ayudar en algo.- decia tratando de animar el ambiente tan tenso

-si vamos!.- decian al mismo tiempo los tres hombres saliendo del dojo dirijiendose hacia la casa

en una de las esquinas del dojo se podia ver la silueta de una pequeña jovencita de cebellos cortos azulados que habia escuchado por accidente aquella conversacion , habia regresado al dojo para preguntarle a ranma si la acompañaba a hacer los encargos de su hermana y por desgracia llego cuando ranma habia dicho que no queria hijos...

-asi que ...no quiere hijos...bueno pues si no los quiere entonces no los tendremos.- dijo decidida , pero triste

.-continuara...

espero les haya gustado lo que fue el primer capitulo y disculpen si encuentran alguna que otra falta de ortografia dejen sus cometario que les parecio ^^


	2. ¿si o no?

TU yo y nuestr hij

capitulo 2...SI o NO?

-hay dios no puedo creer que lleve mas de 10 minuutos vomitando, pero...si no eh comido nada!.- se quedo en silencio incada frente al vater .- que raro...ojala y no sea eso...no porfavor!...seguro me voy a enfermar!

unos pequeños golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamietos

-akane? .- se escucho la voz de kasumi .- estas bien? llevas mas de 10 minutos ahi encerrada!

-tranquila kasumi, no es nada.- le dijo en tono dulce para tranquiliza a su hermana

-bueno solo te aviso que el desayuno ya esta listo, no tarde mucho .- finalizo la mayor de los tendo retirandose

-si ya bajo! .- se lavo la cara ,se enjuago la boca y salio , bajo las escaleras y entro a la sala donde todos tomaban su desayuno excepto una persona

-buenos dias!...mmmm y ranma? no ha bajdo aun? .- pregunto curiosa

-buenos dias akane-chan!, no parece que aun no despierta lo que es raro en el ya que mi hijo nunca se pierde el desayuno pero ya bajara .- contesto feliz mente nodoka

-jeje! si tiene razon tia .- contesto dulcemente akane

-oye akane?...que has estado mas de 10 minutos en el baño vomitando? .-pregunto nabiki tratando de molestar a su hermana

-nabikiii! .-contesto arrastrando las letras .- callate!

-QUE! -mi pequeña niña! estas bien?-como te sientes?- cuantos dedos vez?-preguntaba soun llorando preocupado por su hija mientras le mostraba tres dedos esperando a que akane contestara sus preguntas

-ya papaaa! , no es nada , seguro que algo me cayo mal, tranquilo mo es nada del otro mundo .- dijo mostrandole una sonrisa a su padre esperando asi tranquilizarle

-BUENOS DIAS! .- se escucho una voz entrando al lugar

-buenos dias! .- contestaron todos ala par

Ranma que acababa de bajar a desayunar le pedia amablemente el desayuno a kasumi mientras se senta a lado de su esposa

-buenos dias ranma! , veo que te depsertaste algo tarde .- comento divertida akane

-je! si creo que estaba un poco cansado y por eso me quede unos minutos mas en la cama .- dijo mientras le daba un beso rapido en los labios a akane haciendo asi que un carmin se apoderara de sus mejillas

-hay cuñadito no me digas que aun te da pena besar a mi hermanita enfrente de nosotro? .- pregunto nabiki con una sonrisa picara y con tono burlesco

-ammm...mmmm...,lo que pasa es que .- fue interrumpido

-ya nabiki! deja de molestar y mejor apurate a terminar tu desayuno que se te hara tarde para ir a la universidad .- le dijo akane a su hermana le molestaba mucho que nabiki simpre molestar

-espera espera! eso significa que tu no iras ala universidad?

-no me siento un poco mal y quisiera quedarme a descansar...podrias avisar que me siento mal y que hoy no me presentare ?

-claro!

-gracias!

-son 3000 yens

-queeee? nabiki eres increíble!

-si quieres que avise son 3000 yens

-de acuerdo-bufo molesta- cuando llegues te pago

- nonono hermanita, no vaya haciendola de malas y despues me digas que no tienes dinero, mejor de una vez!

-hay esta bien ahorita bajo con tu dineto .- diiciendo esto ultimo se retiro a su habitacion

-bueno señor saotome que le parece si nos enfrentamos a un duelo amistoso de shogi? -hablo soun con su amigo para romper tension

-claro que si tendo! es una excelente idea! .- hablo genem apoyando la palabras de su amigo

-kasumi hija nos podrias llevar algo de te?

-claro que si papa! .- contesto amablemente kasumi y los dos hombre se retiraron del lugar

-kasumi linda que te parece si empezamos a levantar! .- comento nodoka

-claro tia! .- saliendo de ahi dejando solos a ranma y a nabiki

-DIABLOS! .- maldijo .- no puede ser! se me hace tarde! tengo que empezar con los entrenamientos de los chicos ya casi son las 9.00 y no me dara tiempo de terminar de dasayunar .- se levanto de un salto, bostezo y se retiro en direccion al dojo

-y ranma?- pregunto akane al no verlo cuando entro a la sala

-se fue al dojo, dijo que no podria desayunar que se le hacia tarde y se fue

-vaya debio esta muy cansado como para pararse tarde .- comento preocupada akane

-sabes hermanita? deberias dejarlo descansar un poco mas y no solo a el si no a todaaaa la familia por que...bueno ya te imaginaras .- dijo divertida nabiki

-a que te refieres con eso nabiki? .- pregunto son comprender las palabras de su hermana

- a que bederias darle mas descanso a ranma por que durante las noches si que lo tienes BIEEEEN despierto, y lo bueno esque su habitacion ya no esta a lado de la mia por que peor aun...si es que me etndes verdad akane?

aquel comentario hizo que akane se sonrojaro de sobre manera que casi de ahogara con un pedazo de arroz que en ese momento tenia en la boca

-NABIKI! PERO QUE COSAS DICES! .- le reclamo con enfado y vergüenza a su hermana

-jajajaj! .-reia a carcajadas .- tranquila akane tampoco es para tanto; solo es un consejo que te doy .- diciendo esto se levanto de la mesa y se dirijo a la salida .- bueno me voy hermanita y salio de la casa

-hay mi hermana y sus comentarios .- en ese momento entraba nodoka que se sento enfrente de ella

-akane linda tu hermana me comento que talvez puedas estar enferma... quieres que te acompañe con tofu?.- le pregunto preocupada

-no tia , muchas gracias no es nada pero aun asi ire a verlo mas tarde para saber que fue lo que me hizo daño ademas de que la cabeza me da vueltas últimamente y tambien me estoy mareando muy seguido

-espera , te ha estado girando la cabeza muy seguido?

-algo no mucho pero si por ...fue interrumpida

-y tambien te has estado mareando?

-si por qu...-otra vez

-y esta mañana amaneciste con vomito?

-si! pero por que...- una vez mas

-hija! y sie estas embarazada.- dijo muy emocionada

-NOOOOO! , no tua como puede pensar en eso, no no no , como cree , IMPOSIBLE .- dijo bastante exaltada

-hay hija no tiene nada de mala despues de todo ya llevan mas de 4 años casados ya es tiempo de que vayan pensando en un hijo no crees ?

-no tia eso no puede ser! ni a ranma ni a mi nos interesa mucho ese tema y cuando eso pasa somos muy precavidos y nos cuidamos.- dicendo esto vino a su memoria que la ultimas vez no se habian sido muy precavidos.- asi que es imposible que este embarazada-. remarcando la palabra imposible pero dudando un poco de sus palabras .- aun asi ire a ver a el doctor para que me haga un analiis para que vea que tengo

-ok hija descuida, ve a revisarte con tofu para que sepamos bien que tienes

si tia gracias .- finalizo dedicandole una sonrisa

horas despues ya en el consultorio de tofu

bien akane entonces dime que te pasa? .- dijo colocandose un par de guantes de latex

-bueno dr. vera toda la semana eh tenido muchos mareos , la cabeza me de vueltas durante la mañanas cuandoo me levanto de mi cama y esta mañana amaneci con vomito

-mm, ya veo , akane tu y ranma tiene intimidad verdad? .- pregunto sin ningun descaro

-doctor! pero que cosas pregunta! decia bastante nerviosa

-tranquila es una pregunta que te hago de doctor a paciente.- dijo tofu para tranquilizarla

-amm ps si algo la verdad esque ese tema no nos es de mucho interes

-cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvieron intimidad? .- pregunto con mucha naturalida como si estuviera preguntando la hora

-mmm ps hace como un mes, de echo fue e mismo dia que ustedes llegaron de la montañas de su entrenamiento ese que le quitaria la maldicion a ranma y que no funciono .- diciendo lo ultimo con un tono decepcionante

-ya veo, aane has considerado el echo de esta embarazada?

-bueno pues esta mañana lo estuve platicando con ti nodoka y como le dije a ella antes, eso no puede ser por que ranma y yo siempre somo muy precavidos nos cuidamos

-con que si!, bueno aun asi quisiera hacerte unos analisis para estar seguro . te parece bien?

-claro que si doctor.- decia mientras sonreia

-lo mas seguro esque mañana mismo los tenga asi que por que no te das una vuelta mañana por aqui .- le decia mientras le sacaba un poco de sangre del brazo

ok!

al dia siguiente akane llegaba al consultorio de tofu , estaba algo nerviosa , la idea de estar embarazada no dejaba de retumbarle en la cabeza, ella sabia que eso no podia ser pero las dudas le llegaban a la cabeza

-buenos dias doctor tofu

-ah akane hola, buenos dias, en un momento te doy tus resultados acaban de llegar del labortorio

-si doctor aqui lo espero gracias .- estuvo esperando al rededor de 5 minutos los cuales se le hicieron eternos

-bien akane aqui tienes .- l entrego un sobre tamaño oficio color blanco con el nombre de la clinica

-hummmm .- pensaba seriamente entre dejarlo cerrado o abrirlo

-vamos akane abrelo , seguro que solo es alguna enfermedad pasajera .- decia tratando de darle animos

-si verdad jeje! , bueno aqui voy .- abrio el sobre y de el saco un hoja de papel donde venia escrito lo que tenia

- y bien akane? que es? .- pregunto curioso el doctor

-"..."

-akane?

-dios! .- suspiro .- lo sabia!

.-continuara...

bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de este fic que espero le este gustando dejen sus reviews para saber que es lo que opinan sin mas que decir me retiro y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

akane-luu tendo :3


	3. ¡Es hora de la verdad!

Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic y muchas gracias a los que han leido mi historia, quiero mencionar que esta historia la escirbi hace tiempo y por lo tanto hay .detalles que no he revisado asi que pido disculpas por adelantado por aquellas faltas de ortagrafia que se llegue a ver a lo largo de la historia. Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei y hago esto sin fines de lucro solo lo hago por mi entretenimiento y por el suyo, asi que sin mas lo dejo leer.

Capitulo 3.-

Es hora de la verdad!

Por las calles de nerima se podia divizar a una chica de cabellos cortos caminando sin rumbo con un sobre blanco en sus manos ,arrastrando los pies ,con la mirada al suelo y el flequillo cubriendo su cara

-No puede ser!, que voy a hacer?.- se le escucho decir entre sollozos.- y ahora que le digo?.- en ese instante se llevo las manos a la cara callendo de rodillas al suelo soltandose a llorar mientras comenzaba a recodad.

FLASH BACK

-y bien akane?.- pregunto curioso

-"..."

-dios! .-suspiro .- lo sabia!

-que pasa akane?

-estoy embarazada doctor.- dijo casi sin ganas

-akane elicidades! que buena noticia! .- se apresuro a abrazarla con mucha alagria y fue cuando la escucho sollozar y se separo de ella lo suficiente como para verla a la

-que te ocurre akane?.- pregunto preocupado

-como es posible?, como?, porque? no lo entiendo simplemente no lo entiendo doctor

-akane tranquila no digas eso, deberias estar eliz , vas a ser mama! ,ranma estara mas que feliz , le daras un hijo despues de tanto tiempo.- le decia el doctor tratando de animarla y calmarla sin darse cuenta de que esto deprimia mas a akane

-lo dudo doctor, realmente lo dudo.- decia la chica desconsolada

-akane por que dices eso?.- pregunto sorprendido, akane no agunto mas y se echo a llorar en brazos de Tofu

-por que doctor? por que a mi?

-akane tranqulizate.. un hijo no es tan malo, al contrario!, es una bendicion, por favor ya lo llores, me parte el corazon verte asi.- hizo una pausa .- quieres contarme que pasa?

akane se separo y limpio las lagrimas que caian desde sus ojos color avellana, acto seguido le contaba a Tofu todo lo sucedido aquella vez en el dojo hace 5 años y la razon por la cual habia tomado esa decicion

-ya veo.- exclamo tofu.- pero eso no significa que ranma no quiera un hijo

-pues eso no lo se pero en cierta parte el tiene razon, yo aun no me titulo , el aun no consigue ser el artista marcial mas reconocido en japon y ...bueno es mejor no tener hijos asi seria mas facil alcanzar nuestras metas y ahora me vengo enterando de que estoy...por que?.- se preguntaba asi misma.- siempre fuimos precavidos .- decia xasi histerica

-bueno akane avaces los preceptivos llegan a fallar , talvez el destino dijo que ya estaban preparados para dar este paso tan importante es su vida

-le falle doctor, le falle a ranma! estara muy enojado conmigo cuando se entere de que... .- fue interrumpida

-no , claro que no! seguro estara mas que feliz por la noticia .- le decia serio pero con algo de entusiasmo

-hay doctor que voy a hacer?

-por lo mientras ir a tu casa y darle la notcia a todos

-gracias por todo doctor

-no hay de que akane

FIN FLASH BACK

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando su hermana kasumi se acerco a ella y paso varios minutos hablandole sin recibir respuesta, desesperada por saber que le ocurria a su pequeña hermana noto el sobre que habia enrente de akane , lo tomo y sao la hoja con los resultados de la prueba y comienzo a leer

-dios akane! tienes 2 semanas de embarazo! .- se llevo una mano a la boca, estaba sorprendida, mas que eso, estaba feliz! su pequeña hermana hiba a ser madre , entonces... por que akane estaba en ese estado? se arrodillo enfrente de su hermana tomo su rostro con ambas manos logrando asi obtener la atencion que tanto anhelaba de su hermana

-kasumi?.- decia entre sollozos

-akane...por que lloras? vas a ser mama! es que no te alegra?

-no! .- dijo secamente

-que? .- por que? .- no podia entender el porque de la respuesta de su hermana

-POR QUE EL NO QUIERE HIJOS! .- dijo con un tono de enojo y descepcion

-el? , el quien? akane de que hablas?

-RANMA! , el no los quiere! ...no quiero hijos.- dijo desesperada pero triste por las preguntas de su hermana, logrando que kasumi se espantara un poco por el tono en que akane le habia contestado

-"..." .- kasumi tenia una mirada de sorpresa , simplemente no podia creer lo que acabba de esscuchar

-es por eso que lloro kasumi, por que si el no quiere entonces yo tampoco ! .- le dijo decidida

-akane...no puedes basar tus decisiones por la opiniones de los demas .- dijo en un tono bastante serio .- ademas aunque tu decisión fuera la de no tener hijos...hubo un silencio .- que tienes pensado hacer con ese hijo tuyo que estas esperando eh ? .- haciendo una mueca de enfado

-kasumi .- susurro .- ayudame, no se que hacer ...yo si quiero tenerlo ,pero el no...que debo hacer? .- le suplico a su hermana con la voz quebrada

-vamos a casa, ahi lo hablaremos entre todos despues se lo diremos a ranma y entre todos le daremos una solucion a esto...te lo prometo akane .- despues de eso abrazo a su hermana acariciandole el cabello

Despues de unos minutos de caminar en silencio llegaron al dojo kasumi le dijo a akane que esperaran en la sala de estar mientras llamaba a los demas integrantes de la familia , era sabado asi que nabiki, no habia hido a la universidad y no tendrian que esperar a la hora de la salida , kasumi le dijo que entre mas rapido lo supieran mas rapido encontrarían una buena solucion

-familia .- decia kasumi con mucha tranquilidad .- akane tiene algo muy importante que decirles .- remarco la palabra "muy"

-encerio akane? , bueno te escuchamos , dinos que pasa? .- le pregunto soun con una pipa en la boca

-bueno ...como decirlo...tengo un problema y...no pudo decir mas por los nervios

-anda hija dinos solo dilo no pasa nada .- le decia genma viendo los nervios de akane

-pues yo...yo... .- suspiro .- estoy em-embarazada

hubo un pequeño silencio , todos en la habitacion tenian sus ojos como platos y sus bocas formaban una gran "O" , clara expresión de asombro excepto kasumi que ya sabia de la noticia , despues el silencio fue roto por un

-waaaaa! mi pequeña niña esta esperando un bebe! hija estoy tan orgulloso , tu madre tambien lo estaria .- decia llorando a mares

-que bueno akane al fin nos haran abuelos!pense que moriria sin serlo .- dijo genma de brazos cruzados pero con una clara sonrisa

LO SABIA! LO SABIA!, akane estoy tan feliz por ti y por mi hijo y claro esta que tambien por el bebe que viene en camino .- dijo nodoka con una mueca de felicidad mientra juntaba sus manos en forma de palmas

-akane tenia la mirada al suelo , estaba triste por que al parecer nadie comprendia por lo que pasaba a excepcion de kasumi por que ella ya sabia todo, estaba triste realmente triste ni siquiera le importaba el llanto de su padre ni las exclamaciones de los demas

-un momento! .- fue el turno de hablar de nabiki .- haber akane , tu dijiste que tenias un problema...no es asi? .- dijo un tanto curioso pero seri

-si

-y cua es ese problema? , no me digas que TU embarazo es el problema? .- dijo ya bastabte seria

-hubo un siencio .- ammm .- pues...si

-es increible! no puedo creer que creas eso? y se puede saber por que es un problema tu embarazo? .- le pregunto una nabiki ya con cara y tono furioso, hubo otro silencio .- el resto de la familia habia preferido callar y observar la platica que tenia enfrente y posaban sus ojos en ellas cada vez que hablaban

-te estoy preguntando akane?

-POR QUE NO LO QUIERO! .- dijo al fin akane .- no quiero tener al bebe!

-que diiste! , que no lo quieres! estas loca o que? y por que no quieres al bebe?

-POR QUE RANMA NO LO QUIERE! .- akane estaba ya desatada , estaba enojada, triste, desesperada , sentia rabia e impotencia

soun,genma y nodoka despues de salir de su asombro recordaron al mismo tiempo lo que se habia hablado con ranma en el dojo hace 5 años entendiendo al fin lo que akane dacia

-ya veo...asi que es por eso .-decia nabiki simulando tranquilidad

-"..." .- no hubo respuesta por parte de akane

-PUES SABES QUE? en cuanto lo vea le dire un par de cosas a ese IDIOTA! .- decia ya enojada nabiki

-decirle que a quien? .- se escucho una vez ingresando a la habitacion

-las miradas se dirijeron hacia el dueño de aquella vez

-ranmaaaa! que bueno que te veo! sabes ? tengo un par de cosas que decirte! .- decia nabiki finjiendo alegria y una sonrisa

-asi? y ...que es lo que quieres decirme nabiki?

-continuara...

bueno como siempre espero sus reviews y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

akane-luu tendo


	4. ¡No lo quiero!

Bueno aqui le dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que espero les este gustado, gracias a todos los chicos que han estado leyendo y a los que dejan sus reviews sin ustedes yo seria solo un tipa subiendo capitulos a lo menso n.n jeje bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leer

Tu yo y nuetr hij

capitulo 4...¡No lo quiero!

ranmaaaa! que bueno que te veo! sabes ? tengo un par de cosas que decirte! .- decia nabiki finjiendo alegria y una sonrisa

-asi? y ...que es lo que quieres decirme nabiki?

ella se acerco lentamente a ranma mientras le daba una sonrisa mas que finjida

-bueno veraz lo que quiero decirte es que...-hubo un pequeño silencio -...

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN CANALLA , MIRA QUE PENSAR DE ESA FORMA...DAS ASCO SAOTOME .- gritaba nabiki descontrolada

-pero de que diablos estas hablando nabiki?.- le contesto ranma confundido pero con un tono de enfado por la forma en que su cuñada le gritaba

-eres un sinico , y todavia preguntas .-acto seguido nabiki le propina una tremenda bofetada

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?.- dijo ya un ranma muy enojado mientras se tocaba el area golpeada

-por tu culpa akane va hacer algo de lo que se puede arrepentir toda su vida.-dijo nabiki con la voz mas baja y tranquila pero seria

-pero de que hablas nabiki? .- en eso volteo a ver a su esposa .- akane me quieres explicar que pasa

hubo un gran silencio

-akane? .- volvio a preguntar

-n-na-nada ranma , no es nada.- dijo con unas lagrimas en sus bellos ojos y queriendo disimular la voz quebrada

-nada? nada dices? .-pregunto gritando .-llego y lo primero que me encuetro es a tu hermana gritandome , luego me da una cachetada , despues te pregunto que pasa y me contestas con la voz quebrada y queriendo llorar y dices que no es NADA .- dijo ya sin controlar el enojo .-por favor akane no soy idiota

-y encima le gritas! deberia darte verguenza .- dijo nabiki con odio en sus palabras

-CALLENSE TODOS YAAAA! .-grito akane desesperada llevandose sus manos a los oidos .-ya no quiero oirlos ,basta por favor.-termino dienciendo esto en suplica apunto de quebrar en llanto

akane dime que te pasa, explicame por que te juro que no entiendo nada .- dijo ranma mas calmado pero aun confundido

no hubo respuesta

-akane? dime algo por favor! .- dijo desesperado

se levanto despacio y lentamente de la mesa con la mirada al suelo

-quiero estar sola, dejenme tranquila por favor.- see retiro a su antigua habitacion diciendo lo ultimo ya sin ganas

-vez lo que hiciste IDIOTA! ella te ama y tu le respondes de esta forma , que asco de hombre ,todos son iguales es por eso que yo no me enamoro por que todos son como TU! .- despues se retiro de el lugar corriendo detras de su hermana , a lo lejos se escuchaba a nabiki gritando el noombre de su hermana

un silencio mas

-mama me quieres explicar que rayos paso aqui? .- le pregunto a su madre en busca de una respuesta

-hay hijo, como decirtelo...veraz lo que pasa es que ...mmm recuerdas hace 5 años la platica que tuvimos en el dojo?.- le preguntaba nodoka

-cual platica mama? .-pregunto ranma sin poder recordar dicha platica

-la que tuvimos un año antes de su boda ...si la recuerdas? .- pregunto algo insegura sabiendo que su hijo no sobresaltaba por su buena memoria

-ammm...-decia llevando su dedo indice a la barbilla .-si! creo que si ,aquella donde me pele con mi papa un poco antes de ir a comor no?

-si esa

-bueno y que hay con eso? .-pregunto aun sin comprender que tenia que ver aquella platica con lo que habia pasado

-pues lo que pasa .- no sabia como decirle que akane habia escuchado esa platica .-mmm como decirtelo.- fue interrumpida por genma

-akane escucho esa platica!, es que no lo entiendes?.- gritaba euforico el hombre del turbante

-"..." .-miro a su madre buscando una respuesta

-suspiro antes de contestar.- akane esta embarazada hijo .- dijo resignada

-asi es...-continuo ahora soun .- mi pequeña niña esta embarazada y al parecer a escuchado nuestra platica de hace 5 años por que dice que tu no quieres hijos y creo que quiere desacerse del bebe .- dijo soun cruzado de piernas y brazos fumando un aun no cai en lo que soun , nodoka y genme le habia dicho ,akane estaba embarazada?, se queria desacer de el? no entendia mada

-esperen esperen un momento por pasos...akane esta embarazada?.- pregunto confuso

-si hijo, esta embarazada, deberia estar feliz pero...es todo lo contrario .- dijo decepcionada por la actitud que tenia akane con respecto a su embarazo

-y todo por que escucho aquella platica donde TU dijiste que no querias hijos ! .- dijo finalmente soun sarandeando a ranma por el cuello de su camisa queriendo que este fuera su cuello

-UN MOMENTO! por que dicen que yo no quiero tener hijos?

-no es eso muchacho, nosotros sabemos que los quieres asta que seas un experto en las artes marciales pero parece que akane lo malinterpreto todo .-hablo genma que acomparacion de su amigo soun el estaba calmado

-ya veo por eso akane dijo todo eso .-hablo al fin kasumi que se habia quedado callada asta el momento observando todo lo que ocurria

-a que te refieres kasumi? .-se dirijio ahora a su cuñada

-akane dijo que si tu no querias hijos ella tampoco,pero ella si quiere al bebe, ella quiere tenerlo .- decia kasumi viendo fijamente a los ojos de su cuñado

-yo tambien quiero! .-casi grito con un tono enojado y al mismo tiempo triste

-eso tienes que hacerlo saber a akane y aclarar todo con ella.- dijo nodoka tranquila

-tengo que hablar con ella , debo hacerlo .debo decirle que todo este tiempo a tenido una idea equivocada .- dijo decidido dirijiendose hacia su habitacion

continuara...

bueno ya saben dejenme sus reviews sobre lo que les parecio el capitulo, tratare de estar actualizando pronto

nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

sayonara

akane-luu tendo


	5. ¡Hablemos!

Tu yo y nuestr hij

capitulo 5...¡hablemos!

akane, akane ,akane!.- gritaba nabiki mientras golpeaba sucesivamente la puerta de la recamara de su hermana

-nabiki por favor, déjame en paz! te dije que queria estar sola! .- decia akane llorando sin poder contenerse

-akane por favor solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor dejame ayudarte!.- decia nabiki casi en suplica

-"...".- no hubo respuesta por parte de akane

-nabiki pego su oido a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor si su hermana asi o decia algo, debia admitir que su hermana menor asi como el dinero eran su debilidad; la puerta se semiabrio permitiendo asi que solo uno de los ojos de akane pudiera verse

-estas sola? .-pregunto en susurro

-si estoy sola

-bien pasa.- akane abrio un poco mas la puerta permitiendo la entrada de su hermana a su antigua recamara, akane se dirijio a la cama que uso durante su adolescencia se sento y abrazo un oso de felpa bastante grande que ranma le habia dado junto con un anillo cuando le pidio que se casaran , el oso tanto como el anillo llevaban grabados la leyenda "te amare por siempre"

-aun lo conservas no?.- dijo al ver como su hermana abrazaba dicho oso

-claro, me lo dio cuando me pidio que nos casaramos .- dijo como unica respuesta

-akane disculpa no queria causarte problemas con ranma , me deje llevar por lo que habias dicho , de seguro ahorita vendra a acosarte con cientos de preguntas .- dijo algo apenada nabiki

-no te preocupes... de todos modos de seguro que ya le dijeron todo a ranma haya abajo.- dijo con una sonrisa nostalgica

-akane?

-que pasa nabiki?

-que es lo que aras?.- pregunto insegura nabiki

-tendre al bebe...-dijo segura.- se que el no lo quiere pero yo si y voy a tenerlo aun si tengo que separarme de el ..lo are con tal de tener a mi bebe

-de verdad? .- pregunto sorprendida ella mejor que nadie sabia cuanto queria akane a ranma

si de verdad!

-akane solo quiero decirte que...bueno a veces puedo ser : fria ,dura, ambisiosa, controladora...

-estafadora...fue interrumpida por akane, ambas rieron por el comentario que hizo akane

-jeje , si eso tambien pero...tambien soy tu hermana y siempre voy a apoyarte ... te apoye cuando mama murio y te apoyare con esto

-nabiki! dijo sorprendida

-que pasa? .- pregunto mirando a su derecha y a su izquierda buscando algo con lo cual su hermana se pudo haber sorprendido

-no conocia ese lado amable de ti.- comento burlesca

-solo lo saco con las personas que amo.- lo dijo en un tono tan calido que casi asemejo al de su hermana kasumi, a lo lejos se escuchaba por el pasillo la voz de un desesperado ranma gritando el nombre de su esposa

-dios es ranma! seguro que me ara miles de preguntas que no quiero contestar

-tranquila! ire a entretenerlo mientras tu sales de aqui y asi podras evitarlo, te parece?

-de acuerdo pero asegurate de entretenerlo bastante tiempo

-si si si ,de acuerdo pero tu tambien apurate

-ok

nabiki salio de la antigua recamara de su hermana y se dirijio al final del pasillo en donde se encontraba ranma gritando el nombre de su esposa delante de la puerta de la actual habitacion de ambos

-hey ranma! le gritaba nabiki de forma como si lo que paso minutos atras jamas hubiese pasado

-que quieres nabiki?.- contesto aun molesto ranma por tremenda bofetada que la mediana de las tendo le habia propinado

-tranquilo hombre! solo queria disculparme por mi comportamiento hace rato.- decia con una sonrisa tratando de aparentar que lo que realmente queria era distraerlo

-ya no importa, lo unico que me interesa es hablar con akane en este momento!

-lo se lo se, te entiendo pero tienes que calmarte por que asi no podras arreglar nada con ella

-nabiki tu lo sabias verdad?

-me entere unos minutos antes que tu...pero...-hubo un silencio

-pero que?.- pregunto ranma

-mmm , no ! no seria correcto decirtelo, sabes yo... bueno es un secreto

-de que se trata nabiki?.- pregunto desesperado por la intriga que le daba su cuñada

-ya te lo dije! es un secreto pero...si tanto quieres saber que es pues...

-fue interrumpida.- cuanto me va a costar?.- pregunto con recelo ranma sabiendo ya por cual camino hiba su cuñada

-15000 yens.- djo como si nada

-QUEE! estas loca eso es demaciado! .-dijo ranma molesto por la cantidad

-te interesa saber, si o no?

-claro! pero eso es demaciado aun para ti

-entonces si no quieres, pues no pagues, quedate co la duda .- decia mientras se alejaba de ahi

-espera!

-si, que pasa? .-dijo burlesca

-solo tengo 10000.- dijo resignado

-ok los acepto solo por ser mi cuñadito.- decia guiñandole un ojo

-bien ahora dime lo que me interesa saber .- le dijo despues de entregarle el dinero

-sabes que akane te ama y todo lo que esta haciendo es por ti y la verdad no creo que sea justo que le hagas esto ranma, si la amas dejaras que ella tome su propia desicion y la aceptaras

-que estas diciendo nabiki?.- dijo dudoso.- tu tambien crees que no quiero al bebe?

-como lo suponia! ya te dijeron todo!..es que no saben guardar un secreto?.- se preguntaba molesta

-eso no me interesa! solo quiero sabes a que te refieres con todo esto.- le contesto molesto pensando que su cuñada lo habia estafado otra vez

-pues solo te digo que akane ya tomo un desision , que pues...-hubo un silencio, suspiro y continuo.- tal vez pueda arruinar su matrimonio pero si hablas con ella tal vez puedan arreglar todo este problema

-pero...-no pudo seguir ya que nabiki se habia marchado de el lugar

-bahh! siempre estafandome pero al menos esta vez fue de ayuda pero... a que se referia a con arruinar ek matrimonio? tengo que hablar con akane .- se volteo de nuevo hacia la puerta hiba a empezar a tocar cuando penso...

-si nabiki ya hablo con ella y no salio de aqui...eso significa que esta en su otro cuarto.- diciendose esto se dirijio hacia la antigua recamara de akane y sin siquiera tocar abrio la puerta de la recamara esperado verla ahi

-akane tengo que...ya no pudo seguir pues su esposa se habia marchado , pudo saber que habia estado ahi pues la ventana estaba abierta

por que akane?, por que no quieres que habemos? .- se preguntaba ranma con una mueca triste.

En el parque de nerima se podia divisar a una joven de cabellos cortos azulados que se mecia suavemente en un columpio con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo

-Lo are! no importa que se me parta el corazon por alejarme de tu padre , are lo que sea con tal de tenerte en mis brazos mi amor.- decia mientras se frotaba el vientre ; empezo a sentir un terrible agotamiento , todo el dia caminando sin descanso , no habia provado bocado en 2 dias completos y el frio estaba congelador sin mencionar que estaba apunto de empezar a nevar.

../..

empezaba a oscurecer y la nieve no dejaba de caer llevaba horas buscandola , eso hizo que ranma se preocupara mas por ella y akane no daba señal de que estuviera en buen estado

-donde estas akaneeee?.- gritaba mientras saltaba por los techos de las casas de nerima .- rayos tengo que encontrarte y aclararte que todo es un maldito mal entendido

../..

-rayos ya hace frio, no puedo exponerme a nada que me haga daño por que eso significa que tambien te hara daño y no quiero eso para ti .- dijo con una bella sonrisa frotanose el vientre despues de eso se levanto del columpio y se dirijio hacia el blanca nieve no dejaba de caer , cada vez era mas y mas nieva la que caia logrando asi que a akane se le dificultara mas el caminar , llevaba mas de una hora tratanto de regresar al dojo pero el cansancion , su embarazo y la nieve se lo impedian.

../..

-por favor akane no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, ojala no te haya pasado nada malo .- pensaba preocupado el chico de la trenza

../..

-debo darme prisa, pero, cada vez me siento mas cansada .- diceindo esto la blanca nieve empezo a caer mas y mas rapido que antes

despues de un rato de que ranma anduviera buscandola pudo ver una silueta muy parecida a la de su esposa desde uno de los techo sobre los que saltaba

-sera ella? .-se pregunto con recelo, espero a que la silueta se acercara mas .- si es ella.- se dijo victorioso por haberla encontrado , dio un gran salto y aterrizo detras de ella

-akane debemos hablar! .- dijo serio

continuara...

Bueno aca el 5to capitulo de esta historia que espero le este gustando ...hace unos dias estuve leyendo sus reviews y debo decir que las criticas no me molestan pero si lo hacen cuando critican sin siquiera a ver leido la historia completa, mi intencion no es hacer ver a ranma como un cualquiera que embaraza a la mujere y ya (segun las plabras con las que se expreso esta persona) me gustaria que primero leyeran todo (o al menos hasta donde eh publicado) y luego critiquen ya que critica apenas en el primer capitulo.

Bueno como siempre espero sus reviews y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

hasta la proxima

akane-luu tendo


	6. ¡Te amo!

Tu, yo y nuestr hij

capitulo 6... ¡Te amo!

-akane debemos hablar.- dijo serio

Akane al escuchar la voz de su marido paró en seco y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por milisegundos, pero aun así no hubo respuesta de su parte

-akane? , por favor tenemos que aclarar todo…..por favor! .- dijo el chico de la trenza en suplica

-ranma…-por fin hablo

-qué pasa?

-llévame a casa.- dijo en un susurro muy débil aun dándole la espalda a ranma

-que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-creo que no me siento muy bien .- dijo casi sin voz

-que?.- pregunto ya que casi no escucho lo que le dijo

-que me siento mal .- después de eso cayo inconsciente pero no toco suelo gracias a los fuertes brazos de su marido. Llevaba 3 días sin probar alimento , los nervios por saber los resultados del examen acabaron con ella, el frio, estarse escondiendo de ranma, que ranma la encontrara a final de cuantas….todo eso se le junto no pudo con tanto y cayo inconsciente .

Ranma tenía a akane entre sus brazos , la movio un poco esperando asi despertarla

-akane , akane!, por favor despierta! ….dios esta helada , debo llevarla a casa…perdóname akane todo esto ha sido por mi culpa .- dicho esto empezó a correr en dirección al dojo con akane en brazos.

Unos minutos después llego al dojo y sin saludar detenerse a saludar a nadie subió como rayo hacia su habitación, dejo a akane sobre la cama y empezó a buscar colchas para abrigarla, no quería que su esposa e hijo o hija murieran de hipotermia la verdad el tema del sexo de su bebe era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

-ranma que sucede? Que le pasa a akane? .- preguntaba kasumi preocupada mientras se asomaba un poco por la puerta

-kasumi! Por favor trae algo de agua caliente o te que se yo solo trae algo caliente necesitamos darle calor a akane, esta helada

-aaah! Si ranma, ya regreso con el agua.- y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina por el agua que le había pedido ranma para su hermana, mientras ranma permanecia de rodillas a lado de la cama junto a akane

-da gracia a que papa no esta en el dojo, si no tremendo escándalo que te estaría armando.- dijo nabiki recargada en el umbral de la puerta de brazos cruzados lanzándole una mirada tan fría que ranma pudo entender el odio que su cuñada le tenia en ese momento

-yo no le hice nada nabiki! Asi que deja de mirarme asi! .- contesto ranma a la defensiva

-aja .-fue lo único que recibió por parte de su cuñada

-y por cierto , a donde fue el tio soun?.- pregunto curioso

-se marcho al bosque junto con tio genma y happosai, según disque a entrenar pero solo querían evadir el tema del embarazo de akane

-ranma que paso? Porque akane esta inconsiente ?.- pregunto nodoka preocupada por su nuera

-no se mama , solo le dije que teníamos que hablar y después de desmayo…no se que tiene solo se que esta helada.- dijo desesperado , en ese momento llegaba kasumi con una olla caliente y un trapo para poder ponérselo en la frente , como con la fiebre pero aplicando agua caliente en vez de fría.

-aquí tienes ranma.- dijo kasumi

-bien gracias, ahora necesito que salgan de aquí

-pero hijo….

-por favor mama quiero estar con ella a solas , yo sabré que hacer.- y saco a las tres mujeres de la habitación empujándolas por la espalda. Tomo la mano de akane y empezó a acariciarla

-akane ….por favor despierta.- beso su frente empezó a arroparla con mantas , después mojo un poco el trapo y lo puso en su frente

-espero que esto sirva.- después tomo un pequeño banco y se sentó en el a velarle el sueño y contemplarla , a pesar de estar muy palida y tener los labios un poco morados, para el, ella seguía siendo la mujer mas hermosa de la que jamás se hubiera imaginado enamorar, aquella chica agresiva, torpe, celosa, marimacho, pecho plano que tenia una hermosa sonrisa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera y lo hacia temblar, aquella que lo enamoro por ser frágil , hermosa, timida, por que lo hacia sentir en confianza ,porque con solo mirarla a los ojos puede saber que siempre estará par a ella, por que no necesito ser como las demás chicas para enamorarlo, la amaba, y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, ella era de el y por supuesto que el era de ella, nacieron para estar juntos y asi seria siempre. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, el contemplarla ya no era razón suficiente para mantenerlo despierto ,quería seguir admirándola pero el cansancio pudo mas y callo dormido junto a ella.

Un par de horas mas tarde despertó y la vio ahí durmiendo tan tranquilamente, había recuperado su color natural , eso la hacia ver mas hermosa ; sintió que la mano de akane empezó a moverse y la miro fijamente a la cara , ella estaba despertando después de aquel largo sueño

-ranma?.- pregunto ella al verlo pero no lo podía distinguir pues aun lo veía borroso

-si akane aquí estoy.- apretó su mano con mas fueza

-que paso?

-te desmayaste , hibamos a hablar y luego me pediste que te trajera a casa y después te desmayaste

-ya veo y…. por que tengo tanta manta encima?.- pregunto tratando de safarse de tanta cobija

-esque estabas muy fría, estabas mas que fría ,parecías muerto.- dijo muy preocupado

-"…." .- ella solo le evadía la mirada a ranma

-que pasa?.- pregunto sin entender por que akane le evadía la mirada

-nada.- dijo fría

-akane tenemos que hablar, no podras evitarme siempre.- le dijo un poco

-VOY A TENERLO ¡! .- dijo akane al fin dándole la mirada a ranma ,pero era una mirada de furia.- y no me importa lo que digas ,voy a tenerlo y se acabo.- dijo en un tono serio y furioso

-de verdad? Me parece excelente.- dijo ranma aliviado ya que había pensado que akane talvez habría elegido otra opción

-no te burles ranma, se muy bien que tu no quieres hijos.- dijo deprimida

-no akane tu no entiendes todo fue un mal…..-no pudo seguir ya que akane lo interrumpió…..ella se safo de tanta manta que la cubria y lo encaro

-escucha saotome! Si tengo que separarme de ti para tener a mi hijo sin problemas, lo hare! Que te quede claro que por mi hijo hare hasta lo imposible .- dijo muy enojada akane

-calla y escucha! .- dijo ranma gritando no soportaba la idea de separarse de la mujer que tanto amaba .- yo si quiero que tengamos al bebe, entiende que mi mayor sueño es poder formar una familia contigo! Maldición akane TE AMO .- finalizo ranma

-"….".- no hubo

-porfavor , no te alejes de mi…..no lo soportaría.- dijo casi de rodillas

-ranma hablas encerio?.- pregunto incrédula

-muy encerio akane, te amo y quiero que tengamos al bebe

-pero que hay de todo lo que dijiste en el dojo cuando hablabas con mi papa, tia nodoka y tio genma?.- pregunto sin entender todo lo que decía su marido

-lo malinterpretaste! El echo de que yo no quisiera un hijo tan pronto , o antes de poder estabilizarme económicamente , no significa que no lo aceptaría si este llegaba antes ….aparte de ser experto en el arte marcial libre , tener una familia contigo es mi gran sueño

…

-RANMAAA! .- grito emocionada akane saltando y abalanzándose sobre ranma, se sentó en horcajadas sobre ranma y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos .- me haces la mujer mas feliz….te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo y te amare por siempre .- decía entre besos akane.- quiero que formemos esa familia, que seamos TU ,YO Y NUESTRO HIJO.- dijo akane eufórica

-oh hija ,aun no sabes que va a ser, o si?.- pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que la actitud de su esposa había cambiado

-que mas da lo que sea….lo que importa es que será un bebe que crecerá en una familia llena de amor ,cariño , con salud y….y….te amo ranma!.- dijo un poco mas tranquila akane

-tambien te amo akane.- después de eso sellaron sus labios con un beso tierno, lento, pero a la vez con mucho amor que se gozo como nunca

-vamos akane ,creo que debemos dormir un poco después de tener un dia como el que tuvimos hoy

-si crep que hay que dormir un poco .- le contesto con una sonrisa , esa sonrisa que a el tanto le encantaba , se fueron a acostar y disfrutaron juntos las ultimas horas que quedaban de la noche.

Continuara….


	7. Tu llegada, la sorpresa y la reaccion

Tu , yo y nuestr hij

Capitulo 7

Tu llegada, la sorpresa y la reacción

.Pequeños rayos del sol atravesaban por las cortinas del cuarto, molestado lo parpados cerrados del chico de la trenza haciendo que despertara, volteo y la vio ahí durmiendo plácidamente con su cabeza recargada en su amplio y desnudo pecho, parecía una angel durmiendo, tan sumisa ,era un placer poder verla dormir

-mmph.- la escucho mustiar, poco a poco ella también fue abriendo sus ojos

-buenos días dormilona.- dijo con mucha ternura acariciando su rostro

-¡je! ¡Mira quién habla! Al que tenia que despertar mojándolo con un balde de agua fría.- contesto burlona enseñándole la punta de su lengua

-¡jaja! ¡Que graciosa amaneciste hoy koiishi! .- respondió con sarcasmo.- me ire a tomar un baño para después ir con tofu

-¿es hoy?, que rápido se pasa el tiempo… pareciera que fue ayer cuando te enteraste de que estaba embarazada

-si es hoy.- fingiendo regañarla

-lo olvide por completo.- termino resignada

-si de eso ya me di cuenta, ¿Qué harías sin mi?.- pregunto totalmente egocéntrico y continuar parándose de la cama

-¡no empieces! .- dijo a su cretino marido con los ojos entrecerrados sin moverse de su lugar

-bien me daré un baño rápido para que te dé tiempo de arreglarte  
-de acuerdo

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al baño pensaba en todo lo que había pasado junto a su aun embarazada esposa ….9 meses en los que se topo : enojos repentinos, que ya eran comunes en ella pero que se hicieron mas seguidos y había sufrido por tener que parase a las 2:00 am para ir a conseguir uno que otro antojo que tenia akane , pero aun asi era muy feliz, tenia muy en mente que el parto estaba programado para dentro de unas semanas , estaba nervioso pero feliz, se dio un baño rápido y salió dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con akane desde hace casi 6 años

../..

-no puedo creer que dentro de unas semanas voy a conocerte-. Decía akane mientras frotaba su vientre

-listo, el baño ya esta libre…date prisa que ya vamos tarde.- dijo en cuento entro a la habitación

-ok me apuro

Después de un rato llegaron a la clínica del Doctor Tofu, ahí tofu le hizo su chequeo como siempre y la recostó en una camilla para realizarle el ultrasonido, estaban a una semanas de la llegada del bebe, asi que querían que todo saliera bien.  
-bien akane ¿esta lista?.- pregunto tofu alzando un poco la blusa de akane y moviendo levemente el pantalón de akane de su vientre para después poner el frio gel sobre la piel de akane y proceder a hacer el ultrasonido

-¡hay esta frio! .- exclamo casi gritando por el repentino frio que sintió en su vientre  
-¡cálmate akane! .-la regañaba ranma.- te han puesto ese gel mucha veces , yo no se por que no te acostumbras

-¡callate ranma! .-contesto enfadada.- hablas sin saber, además frio o no , no es tu asunto

-¡ya vas a empezar a gritarme otra vez!.- le respondió de la misma manera.- siempre es lo mismo contigo , nunca vas a cambiar …siempre seras la misma niña tonta, fea y pecho plano que siempre has sido.- termino con el ceño fruncido

Ella lo miro de igual manera.- ¿a quien llamas tonta ,fea y pecho plano eh? ¡bakaa!

-pues a ti fea marimacho

-bueno pues no puedo ser tan fea por que te casaste conmigo y vamos a tener un bebe.- le recrimino ofendida

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que meter al bebe en nuestra peleas? ¿el que culpa tiene de que seas una necia?.- preguntaba gritando ranma

-no soy ninguna necia , tu eres un idiota que dice cosas sin sentido .- acto seguido akane saco su gran mazo que sabe dios donde lo guardaba, apunto de estrellarlo en la cabeza de su "adorable" marido

-¡hay akane! Siempre logras acabar rápido con mi paciencia.- le grito desesperado

-¡ya! ¡ya! Chicos dejen de pelear , akane si te exaltas de esa manera te puede hacer daño y no solo a ti si no que también al bebe

-lo se, lo siento doctor.- se volvió a recostar en la camilla y miro a otro lado apenada

-tambien lo siento.- dijo igual de apenado

-bien entonces empecemos con tu chequeo akane .- tofu sabia que aunque esos dos estuvieran casados jamás dejarían de pelear, ya que de esa forma inconscientemente de demostraba su cariño

-si doctor.- contesto con una sonrisa akane

Tofu analizo atreves del aparato que el bebe estuviera bien y que no hubiera ninguna anomalía

-bien…¿que les puedo decir?.- hizo una pequeña pausa para después voltear a ver a la pareja de esposos.- su bebe esta en perfectas condiciones.- dijo tofu con una enorme sonrisa

-que bueno doctor .- decía mientra se impía los restos del gel en su piel.- solo espero que nada malo vaya a pasar en el momento de…

-no , tranquila, yo personalmente me hare cargo de tu parto.- dijo para calmarla.- y díganme chicos …¿quieren saber al fin que va a ser?

-no doctor, akane y yo queremos que sea sorpresa.- fue ranma quien hablo recargando su mano en el hombro de su esposa

-bien entiendo…¡ah! Akane ,otra cosa, te recuerdo que a partir de hoy tendras que quedarte internada en la clínica, para mayor precaución y salud

-si eso lo sabemos doctor, es mas.- dijo ranma.- ahorita hiba de regreso al dojo para guardar y empacar algunas cosas que akane y el bebe puedan necesitar mientras este internada.- hora tomaba su mano en lugar de su hombro

-si doctor , gracias por recordármelo y ranma….- hizo una pausa.- me avisas cuando te vaya para decirte bien que debes traer y que no se te olvida nada

-¿estas insinuando que soy olvidadizo? .- pregunto algo molesto ranma

-grr.- justo cuando iba a reclamarle a su esposa tofu hablo

-¿que les acabo de decir hace unos minutos?.- la voz de tofu sonaba seria

-lo siento.- contestaron a la par

Las semanas relativamente para ellos fue una eternidad , no veían llegar el dia en que akane diera a luz, pero al fin había llegado

-lista akane.- le pregunto tofu a una akane con bata y cofia en una camilla

-si , ¡mas que lista doctor!.- contesto animada pero se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz

-recuerda: no te pongas nerviosa, ranma estará a tu lado en todo momento

-bien…-suspiro-. Muchas gracias doctor.- dijo un poco mas tranquila

-¡muy bien! Entonces pueden llevársela.- les dijo a un par de enfermeras para que se llevaran a akane a la sala de partos

Llegando a la sala de partos ya estaba todo preparado , akane busco con la mirada a ranma, lo vio sonreír , ella al instante se olvido de todo excepto del hombre al que miraba, se veía tan bien con esa bata ,cofia y cubre bocas desechable

-todo saldrá bien, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.- le dijo su esposo para animarla y tranquilizarla ya que desde que la vio noto nerviosismo en ella

-si lo se, gracias ranma.- contesto mas tranquila

Todos estuvieron dentro de la sala de partos, donde todos pusieron de su parte; el doctor tofu al mando del parto, revisado que todo saliera bien, ranma tomando la mano de akane y aguantando cada "apretón" que akane le metía cuando sentía dolor y

akane…..bueno ella fue la que mas agotada quedo por el esfuerzo que hizo.

-vamos akane ya falta poco…..¡PUJA!.- ordenaba tofu

-¡haaaaaaaay!-. gritaba akane.- ya no puedo mas, me siento muy cansada.- decía mientras apretaba la mano de ranma que ya estaba mas que fracturada

-vamos akane, esfuérzate un poco mas , yo se que puedes….eres ¡AKANE TENDO! Una gran artista marcial, puedes hacer lo que quieran.- decía ranma para dar ánimos a akane

Akane reconfortada por las palabras que le dedico su esposo tomo aire y volvió a pujar.- mmmmmmmmmph .- jadeaba , se sentía de verdad muy cansada y el aire le hacia falta.- mmmmmph.- siguió pujando asta que un sonido hizo que se detuviera ; era el llanto de su bebe

-¡ya nació!.- gritaba emocionado ranma.- muy bien akane, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti.- ranma pasaba su mano libre por la frente de akane mientras decía esto para después inclinarse y darle un cálido beso en los labios

-¡felicidades, es una hermosa y saludable niña!.-felicito tofu a los nuevos papás, mientras sostenía en brazos a la pequeña saotome y limpia y en vuelta en una toalla

-¿escuchaste akane? Es heredera.- dijo ranma aun con la mano en la frente de akane y la otra sujetada fuertemente por ella

-aja.- fue lo único que pudo decir akane pero eso si con una gran expresión de felicidad y una hermosa sonrisa

- ven ranma, ve para que puedas verla y cárgala.-indico tofu

Ranma se acerco a tofu el cual le dio a su pequeña hija para que la viera, ranma la tomo en brazos, estaba muy tranquila pero al verla se formo un expresión de asombro para luego cambiar a una de miedo en el rostro de ranma; akane al notar esto hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder erguirse un poco y preguntar

-¿ranma que pasa? …¿doctor tiene algo mi hija?.- pregunto preocupada akane

-ella ,ella, ella es .- ranma no podía continuar

-¿Qué pasa ranma? No me asustes, ¿ella es que? .- preguntaba nerviosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo

-ella es pelirroja

Continuara…..

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que espero les este gustando y sobre todo que les guste el final que ya se acerca, bueno me despido y nos leemos en la próxima

Akane-luu tendo


	8. Herencias: dinero,¿maldiciones?

ADVERTENCIA: tiene contenido lemon así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo

Tú, yo y nuestra hija

Capítulo 9.- Herencias: dinero, antigüedades, ¿maldiciones?

-ella, ella, ella es….-ranma no podía hablar

-¿Qué pasa ranma? ¿Ella es qué?-preguntaba akane nerviosa y preocupada

-Ella es pelirroja.-contesto al fin ranma

Akane se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Tofu por otra no lograba entender la situación

-¿peli-peli-pelirroja?-pregunto akane temiendo lo mismo que ranma

-¡por dios! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿.- se preguntaba ranma desesperado mientras le entregaba su hija a la enfermera después de eso azotaba sus manos en forma de puño contra una pequeña mesita-...Pensé que ya me había deshecho de mi maldición-…gritaba ranma viendo al vacío.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi hija? Lo último que quería era que mi hija heredara mi maldición.- decía ranma ya fuera de control.

La enfermera le había dado a akane la bebe ya que se lo pidió y cuando la vio pudo confirmar todo lo que ranma decía, Tofu por su parte trataba de controlar a ranma ya que ese no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado para alterarse.

-¡Doctor! Usted me dijo que yo ya estaba curado, ¿Qué paso? He ¿Qué paso? En ese viaje que hicimos a las montañas para poder curarme usted me dijo que ese remedio del cual había leído me curaría por completo.- ranma le exigía una explicación a Tofu mientras que lo sujetaba del cuello de la bata

-ranma necesito que te calmes.- decía tofu nervioso y casi sin voz a causa de la asfixia

-¡noooo! No quiero calmarme, quiero una explicación, ¿Cómo? ,¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? .- gritaba ranma completamente fuera de control, pero su ira se apaciguo cuando escucho el llanto de su hija

-shhh, shhh tranquila mi niña, no llores.- decía akane arrullando a su hija con una infinita ternura

Ranma se acercó hasta donde estaba akane y su hija.- lo siento bebe, no quería espantarte.- decía ranma totalmente arrepentido mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña saotome , mientras lo hacia la bebe vio directamente a los ojos a su padre, la bebe había heredado esos ojos azules tan hermosos y característicos que tenía su padre y al igual y como lo hacía akane cuando eran adolescentes tan solo él se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de su hija mientras le dedicaba una enorme y sincera sonrisa

-¿es muy bonita verdad? -. Pregunto ranma a su esposa aun con la sonrisa

-sí, ya lo creo ¿¡no cabe duda de que es una saotome-. Dijo akane para quitar un poco la tensión del ambiente

Tofu al ver que las cosas se habían calmado le dijo a la enfermera que llevara a la pequeña a la sala donde se encontraban las incubadoras para que así se asegurara de que estaba completamente sana y que no habría ninguna anomalía, la enfermera asintió y le pidió la bebe a akane, ella al ser separada de su hija susurro un leve "adiós bebe"

-akane necesitas descansar, fue un parto muy agotador.- le dijo Tofu pero siempre amable

-si doctor, la verdad quisiera descansar porque me siento exhausta.- respondió akane ya casi sin voz debido a que estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

Tofu ordeno a dos enfermeros que retiraran a akane y que la llevaran a una habitación para que pudiera dormir y descansar con tranquilidad. Después de eso solo quedaron Tofu y ranma en la sala de partos

-haa , ranma….porque no te vas a quitar eso.-hizo un ademan con la mano refiriéndose a la cofia, bata y cubre bocas que llevaba.- te tranquilizas un poco y después vas a mi consultorio para que podamos hablar y poder explicarte la situación .-dijo Tofu con un tono serio pero calmado

-aaah.- suspiro resignado.- de acuerdo doctor

-bueno, entonces te veo en unos minutos.- finalizo saliendo del lugar

Después de un par de minutos ranma llegaba al consultorio de Tofu que se encontraba dentro de la clínica, llama a la puerta y recibió afirmativa y entra al lugar

-siéntate ranma.- indico Tofu, ranma tomo asiento enfrente del escritorio de Tofu

-¿y bien? ¿Me va a decir que paso?.- decía ranma totalmente tranquilo o al menos eso aparentaba por fuera porque por dentro estaba desesperado `por saber toda la verdad

-sí, ranma….veras, tu realmente estas curado, tú ya no tienes la maldición….-no pudo seguir por que ranma interrumpió

-pero mi hija si…-y al igual que él lo había hecho, fue interrumpido

-ranma, déjame terminar.- pido Tofu.- ya te había mencionado que yo había leído en una antiguo pergamino que tiene origen en el comité de jusenkyo sobre la cura de tu maldición, hablaba de un método simular al que usaron los amos de la espada hace un par de años atrás para hacer que se dejaran de transformar pero por lo mismo que es muy antiguo se ha desgastado y es poco entendible y varios párrafos no se ven bien así que supongo que ellos revisaron este mismo pergamino pero se saltearon unas partes y solo se enfocaron en mojarlos y hacerles creer que era cosa de su mente

-¿y que dicen eso párrafos que no se ven doctor?, ¿dicen que yo le heredo mi maldición a mis hijos?- ranma no lograba entender nada de lo que el doctor decía

-no ranma, lo que dicen esos párrafos es que ni tu ni tu hija están malditos.- contesto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, no entiendo doctor.- preguntaba ranma cada vez más confundido

-bueno, después de regresar del viaje a las montañas me puse a leer detenidamente aquel pergamino y después de leer todo el procedimiento por el cual tiene que pasar el individuo para librarse de su maldición viene escrito que hay consecuencias.- explico Tofu serio

-¿Qué clase de consecuencias doctor? temeroso

-bueno las consecuencias pueden variar, dependiendo en que estanque se haya caído, en este caso caíste en el "la poza encantada de la chica ahogada" por lo tanto eres humano, así que si te deshaces de tu maldición a algún lado tiene que ir a parar esa otra mitad….en pocas palabras si querías deshacer de tu otra mitad tenías que sacarla de tu cuerpo pero de una manera en la que pudieras darle vida , como se trata de un ser humano y no de un animal como lo sería en el caso de shampoo o mousse tienes que cumplir con esa condición para que tu otra mitad desapareciera de ti , de esa manera ya no serias 2 en 1 si no 2 por separado….¿y cómo darle vida? Bueno creo que esa respuesta ya la sabes.- finalizo Tofu muy sonriente

-haber, haber entonces según lo que entendí es que….la maldición que me atormento durante casi 7 años…. ¿es ahora mi hija? estaba más que sorprendido, aun no podía creerse todo aquello

-efectivamente. -afirmo Tofu

Ranma aún no podía asimilar tanta información cuando se dio cuenta de…

-¡doctor! ¡Pero es que eso no es posible! Akane y yo siempre nos cuidamos , yo siempre fui muy cuidadoso es ese aspecto por lo mismo de que no quería maldecir a ninguno de mis futuros hijos , por eso siempre nos cuidábamos

-ranma, hace cuanto hicimos ese viaje?.- pregunto Tofu

-mmm…no lo sé amm….-decía mientras contaba con los dedos.- si no me equivoco hoy se cumple cerca de 1 año .- decía un poco inseguro ranma por su repuesta ya que aquella pregunta lo tomo desprevenido

-exacto, a esos 12 meses quítale 9 del embarazo de akane, un mes antes akane empezó con sus síntomas así que van 10 meses y 2 meses antes fue cuando partimos en nuestro viaje a las montañas.

-aaah.-bufo cansado.-doctor no entiendo que es lo que quiere decirme?

-ranma bien recuerdo tú me habías dicho durante el entrenamiento que querías terminar con todo eso lo más rápido posible para regresar con tu familia y en espacial con akane porque tenía tiempo que no "estabas con ella" así que mientras más rápido mejor

-ranma se sonrojo un poco-¿y?-. Doctor sigo sin entender, ¿quiere ir de una vez al grano?

-que si mis cuentas son correctas…ranma, tu estuviste con akane la misma noche en la que regresamos a nerima y en la que te curabas por completo de tu maldición y si eso ocurrió esa misma noche le diste vida a tu maldición.- dijo con tono un poco burlón

Ranma al escuchar esto empezó a recordar y de un momento a otro bajo la mirada junto con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas

-¿oh me equivoco?- pregunto Tofu divertido

-"…."

-continuara….

Hola que tal...bueno pues aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia que ya casi esta llegando a su final, muchas gracias por sus reviews y solo una aclaración para **neko-ii** : cuando dices lo de que akane se puso fría quiero imaginar por el "**aja"** que dice cuando ranma le dice sobre su hija...ese "**aja" **fue por que bueno acaba de dar a luz y lógico estaría cansada así que ese aja fue como que un aja de cansancio por eso puse que ella sonreia y estaba feliz por que no quería que sonora como un aja frió.

Y bueno sin mas que decir los dejo y nos leemos en la próxima como siempre espero sus reviews

akane-luu tendo


	9. no todos los errores son para mal

Ok ok se que en el capítulo pasado les dije que era lemon jeje es que me confundí de capitulo ..pero bueno error es de humanos, pero este si tiene contenido lemon n.n"

advertencia! contiene lemon...asi que si tu eres menor de edad o este tipo de escenas no te gusta no sigas leyendo

Tu , yo y nuestra hija

capitulo 10.-

No todos los errores son para mal

-¿y?-. doctor sigo sin entender, ¿quiere ir de una vez al grano?

-que si mis cuentas son correctas…ranma, tu estuviste con akane la misma noche en la que regresamos a nerima y en la que te curabas por completo de tu maldición y si eso ocurrió esa misma noche le diste vida a tu maldición.- dijo con tono un poco burlón

Ranma al escuchar esto empezó a recordar y de un momento a otro bajo la mirada junto con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas

-¿oh me equivoco?- pregunto Tofu divertido

-"…."-. no hubo respuesta por parte de ranma, el por su parte empezó a recordar aquella noche cuando llego al dojo despues de un mes de entrenamiento por asi llamarlo por que mas que entrenamiento fue una tortura ; si una tortura por que aguanto tener que beber posimas echar con una plantas que al ser hervidas tenian un sabor pero que la comida de akane y provocaban un daño mas masivo, noches heladas en las que Tofu lo mojaba casi desnudo con agua literalmente hirviendo a punto de provocarle quemaduras de tercer grado e inmediatamente mojarlo con agua helada, paso casi todo ese mes sin comer y dormir, ademas tenia que ponerse "en contacto con su alma y espiritu" segun las palabras de Tofu pero todo aquello habia valido la pena por que ahora regresaba como un hombre completo, al fin se habia podido deshacer de aquella maldicion que lo atormento desde sus 16 años , ahora ya nadie podia decir que era un fenomeno, afeminado o que no era un hombre completo.

FLASH BACK

Era tarde, era cerca de las 2:00 de la madrugada cuando ingreso al dojo, paso primero por un bocadillo a la cocina pues casi no habia provado alimento tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, despues de haber satisfacido sus necesidades fue directo a su habitacion en la cual llacia dormida su esposa. Entro a la habitacion y la vio ahi, dormida tan tranquilamente, parecia un angel, o una de esas muñequitas de porcela que parece que con el menor roze se quebrara, su piel tan fina, suave y delicada, sus pestañas levemente enchinadas que le llegaban hasta los pomulos , sus labios rosados, entreabiertos que aclamaban por ser besados, y si pecho subia y bajaba al compas de su respiracion, simplemente se veia hermosa, hasta cuando dormia a ranma le parecia hermosa, se acerco un poco mas a ella y tomo una de sus manos, era muy calida, no pudo evitarlo y acerco su rostro al de ella , dandole un beso, tierno, lento y lleno de amor.

Akane empezo a sentir que el aire le faltaba, sentia una leve presion sobre sus labios, abrio sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a ranma besandola, al darse cuenta se separo de inmediato. No podia ser ¿En verdad era el ? pero si crei que tardaria mas en regresar de su viaje.

-¿ran-ran-ranma? ¿en verdad eres tu?.- pregunto ya que creia que era otro sueño que tenia donde ranma regresaba

-si akane , soy yo...¿por que? ¿esperabas a alguien mas?.- dijo burlon pero se llego a notar un toque de celos en la voz

-¡ bakaa! ¡claro que no!.- contesto enojada irguiendose un poco para despues sentarse pero sin salir debajo de las sabanas.- es solo que, no pense que llegarias tan pronto y pense que tardarias mas y..y..y por favor dime que no es una ilusion , que no estoy soñando otra vez .- su voz sonaba suplicante

-si fuera una ilusion ...¿podria hacer esto? .- empezo a inclinarse poco a poco sobre akane hasta que la beso pero no fue un beso como el anterior, este fue un beso mas voraz , ambriento , lleno de deseo pero jamas sin amor; fue recargandose en akane hasta que logro recostarla nuevamente en la cama para despues acomodarse encima de ella .- te extrañe mucho akane.- decia entre besos

-yo igual no tienes idea de cuanto

Se besaban con tanta pasion que pareciera que su vida dependiera de ello; ranma empezo a recorrer todo el cuerpo de akane sin piedad, y de la misma forma aparto las sabanas de akane ¡sin piedad!, la mano que se encontraba en la nuca de akane ahora bajaba por sus pecho y se detuvo ahi para darles un apreton, mientras que la otra subia por uno de los muslo de akane por debajo del camison de seda que llevaba, subio un poco mas y llego hasta su cintura y ahi la dejo.

Ranma comenzo a a bajar los tirantes del camison de akane con delicadeza, mientras que akane no podia evitar estremecerse por las caricias que su esposo le daba; ella trataba de no quedarse atras asi que empezo a desabotonar la camisa china de color rojo tan tipica del chico de la trenza; con ayuda de ranma pudo quitarle aquel estorbo dejando su torso desnudo, recorria toda su espalda de arriba a bajo y de vez en cuando jugaba con su trenza. Ranma seguia bajando los tirantes de aquel camison, acariciaba el borde de la tela que apenas cubria una parte de los pechos de akane, sin evitarlo empezo a quitar la tela de esa zona hasta dejarlos desprotejidos, paro un momento en su labor para contemplarla; era hermosa con ese rubor es sus mejilas, siempre le habia gustado verla sonrojarse y mas si el lo causaba. El tampoco se quedaba atras, el rubor que el tenia era igual o mas intenso que el de su camisa que ahora llacia en el suelo.

Despues de contemplarla unos segundos se decido a quitar ese camison; comenzo a quitarlo mientras lo hacia hiba acariciando con sus manos su ceñida cintura, despues por su cadera, por sus muslos y finalmente para quitarle el camison, haciendo que akane quedara solo con sus panties.

Se volvio a posicionar encima de ella, para besarle en los labios, despues bajar por su cuello y llegar a sus pechos donde se dedico a acariciarlos y besarlos; Akane se dejaba hacer todo lo que ranma queria, despues de todo era ya mucho tiempo que no se veian.

-Akane, juro que no en mi vida te vuelvo a llamar "pecho plano" .- decia ranma mientras levantaba un poco la mirada para ver la cara de su esposa, depues de hacerlo continua con lo que hacia. Akane suspiraba y gemia el nmbre de su amante, esto hacia que ranma se empeñara mas en su labor ; poco a poco empezo a bajar por su vientre plano pero no pudo seguir bajando por que el borde de las panties de akane no se lo permitieron, acaricio un poco esa zona con ambas manos u decidido quito la ultima prenda que cubria a akane dejandola asi completamente desnuda , aprovechondo para acariciar las piernas de su mujer sin perder detalle.

Cuando termino de hacerlo, separo un poco las piernas de akane para luego posicionarse en medio de ella recargando su peso en sus piernas para asi evitar lastimarla

-ranma no baka.- escucho decir a su esposa, el subio la mirada hasta encararla y pregunto confundido

-¿que pasa?, ¿hice algo malo?

-si, ranma no baka, yo ya quede sin ninguna prenda encima y sin embargo tu aun tienes puestos tus pantalones.- le dijo como reclamo haciendo puchero como niña chiquita, a lo cual ranma le parecio encantador

Ranma entendio y a la orden obedecio a su esposa, se levanto de la cama para poder despojarse de sus pantoles y tambien de sus boxers para despues volver acomodarse encima de ella y pregunto con voz seductora que derretia a akane -. ¿asi esta mejor amor?

-mmm, je, si .- acariciaron sus rostros para poder besarse despues, estuvieron en ello un par de minutos hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse

-te amo ranma.- pronuncio con infinita ternura

-y yo te amo mas .- y deposito otro beso en sus labios , calido y rapido, para despues separar un poco mas las piernas de akane y colocarse en medio de ellas, puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera de akane y se aferro a sus caderas para despues introducirse poco a poco en ella hasta lograr ser uno, akane solo rodeo el cuello de ranma con sus manos dandole señal a ranma para que comenzara con el vaiven de enbestidas , eran rapidas pero suaves , ranma siempre habia sido delicado con ella ya que lo ultimo que queria era lastimarl; despues de varios

minutos ranma sentia que ya no aguantaria mucho.

-aaah aka-akane .- logro decir en un gruñido, estaba completamente exitado

-mmm aaah ranma.- contesto de igual manera en un gemido

-no aguantare ya mucho

-mmm yo tampoco

Pronto amabos llegaron al climar del momento, se dejo venir dentro de akane, para despues dejarse caer encima de akane pero sin lastimarla, luego salio de ella son quitarse de encima, ahora solo trataban de normalizar la su respiracion.

-te eche tanto de menos ranma.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ranma

-¿akane?.- pregunto el

-¿si , que pasa?

-¿aun no contestaste mi pregunta? .- ella puso cara de confusion pues no recordaba ninguna pregunta

-mmm...¿de que pregunta hablas ranma?

-si fuera un sueño o una ilusion...¿crees que te hubiera podido hacer todo esto?-. levanto su cabeza que se encontraba entre el hombro y el cuello de akane para poder verla

ella recordo y contesto viendolo a los ojos , esos ojos azules que tanto amaba .- haaaaaa.-exclamo.- no, yo creo que no

-entonces ya quedo claro que no soy un sueño -. le pregunto mientras le regresaba la mirada

-mas claro que el cristal.- ranma se quito de encima de ella para acostarse a su lado y abrazarla para despues cubrirse con las sabanas que antes solo cubrian a akane.

-realmente te eche de menos.- pero no recibio respuesta ya que akane se habia quedado dormida, la contemplo un par de minutos para luego imitarla

FIN FLASH BACK

¿y bien ranma?.- volvio a preguntar Tofu

-bueno , puede que tenga razon.- contesto con un rubor muy intenso a causa de sus recuerdo

- ¿y se protegieron?.- Tofu continuo con su interrogatorio

- etto...etto-. ranma, tenia que reconoser que esa noche en lo ultimo que penso fue en preotejerse.- creo que no .- contesto jugando con sus dedos

-ahi esta tu respuesta ranma.- dijo con una sonrisa

¿eeh?

-dijiste que tu y akane siempre se cuidaban, pero creo que esa noche cometieron un pequeño error , ¿no crees?

-si doctor, fue un error, un error que pienso amar y atesorar toda mi vida

continuara...

Bueno pues espero que le haya gustado este capitulo como siempre espero sus reviews…un capitulo mas y se termina esta historia….déjenme saber que les parecio ya que planeo hacer una 2da parte y quisiera saber que opinan. Bueno nos leemos en el ultimo capitilo y muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado ….nos vemos

Akane-luu tendo


	10. La pequeña Saotomeniña roja

Tu , yo y nuestra hija

Capitulo 11

La pequeña saotome ..."niña roja"

Era ya medio dia y Akane empezaba a abrir poco a poco sus ojos suavemente

-mmmmp.-mustio seguido de un bostezo para despues tallarse un ojo y estirarse perezosamente en la camilla del hospital y proceder a levantarse pero no pudo continuar ya que...

-¡oh!¡señora saotome! no se levante, recuerde que se esforzo mucho en la labor de parto, y si se mueve muy bruscamente le puede hacer daño.-dijo amablemente la enfermera despues de ayudar a Akane a vovlverse a recostar.

-ah, tranquila.- ella sonrio.-no pasa nada, solo necesitaba dormir un poco, eso es todo, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-aun asi el doctor Tofu ordeno que estuviera internada 3 dias mas para mayor seguridad , sobretodo para cuidar mejor de su salud y la de su hija.- la enfermera contesto amablemente por alguna razon aquella forma tan calida de hablar y mirar le recordaba a su hermana Kasumi. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Akane hablo nuevamente

-Por cierto señorita, ¿donde esta mi hija?.- hizo una leve pausa.-¿como esta?.- se sento para asi poder ver mejor a la enfermera

-tranquila su hija esta en perfecto estado, es una bebe muy saludable ademas de ser un encanto de niña, trae loquitas a todas las enfermeras del hospital.- la enfermera suspiro con ternura.-. es un amor, debe sentirse orgullosa de ser la madre de una niña tan hermosa.-finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa juntando sus manos.

-¿de verdad es tan linda?

-¿que si es linda?...¡hay es hermosa!

-¿y en donde se encuetra mi esposo?.- se le hacia raro que ranma no estuviera pegado a ella, desde lo que ocurrio en jusenkyo , ranma no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, se volvio muy sobreprotector y mas celoso, lo que hizo que la pareja tuviera mas peleas de lo normal; despues de eso ranma se calmo un poco seguia sinedo muy sobreprotector, pero trataba de darle su espacio; justo cuando la enfermera hiba a responder el sonido de la puerta abrirse la interrumpio.

-¡oh! mire señora ahi esta el.- giro un poco su cabeza para poder verlo y lo primero que vio fue esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

-¡akane! despertaste, ¿como te sientes?.- dijo con una gran sonrisa que logro derretir a akane; contemplaba a su esposa con infinita ternura, definitivamente la maternidad le habia sentado bien, se veia hermosa, apesar de estar un poco hinchada de la cara y despeinada seguia conservando esa chispa que la hacia tan especial.

-Hola akane aun sentada sobre la cama.- ya estoy mucho mejor ,solo necesitaba descansar, eso era todo.- termino con una gran y sincera sonrisa que dejo en K.O a ranma.

-jeje.-rio nerviosamente.- pues vaya que dormiste, has dormido casi 2 dias, llegaste a preocuparnos dormilona.- reia y pronunciaba todo eso nervioso, pues la sonrisa que su esposa le dedico antes siempre habria logrado ponerlo en ese estado.

Akane ante aquel comentario se sonrojo .¿.casi dos dias?¡como era posible que hubiera dormido tanto! bueno aunque considerando el parto tan agotador que habia tenido era un poco logico.

-¡que pena! ¿como pude dormir tanto? si aqui el dormilon eres TUU.- dijo apenada y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo señalando a su esposo.

-¡Oe! y ahora ¿por que me insultas?.- justo cuando hiba a continuar con su nuevo monologo de insultos fue interrumpido.

-cof cof mmm señor sotome.- hablo la enfermera.- le recuerdo que su esposa aun sigue delicada y no debe hacer esfuerzos de ningun tipo

-pero ella...-no puedo continuar

-S-E-Ñ-O-R.- levanto la voz pero manteniendo su tono amable

-ok , ya entendi.- finalizo resignado

-bien.- sonrio.- los dejare a solas, supongo que despues de 2 dias desean habalr asi que me retiro, señora saotome , cualquier cosa que necesite presione el boton de su lado derecho y estare aqui enseguida.- ofrecio amable la enfermera

si, muchas gracias señorita.-respondio amable akane

La enfermera se retiro y dejo solos a la pareja despues de tanto tiempo, se miraron a los ojos por un segundo antes de que ranma empezara a hacercarse a su esposa

akane sonrio timidamente.- ¿como est... pudo seguri pues habia sido callada por un tierno y amoroso beso de ranma que gustosa conrrespondio

-lo siento, es solo que llevaba dias sin probar tus labios, y lo necesitaba.- este simple comentario hizo que akane se sonrojara a lo cual a ranma le parecio encantador

-s-si no t-te preocupes, esta bien.- miro a otro lado apenada, ¿como era posible que despues de tanto el seguia causando el mismo efecto sobre ella? hubo un pequeño silencio y un suspiro por parte de akane pero fue un suspiro para darse valor, pues quria hacerle una pregunta a su esposo , eso que tanto la habia atormentado desde que vio a su hija, alfina se armo de valor y pregunto,

-ranma, ¿y nuestra hija? ¿como esta? ¿realmente esta maldita?.- tenia una cara de suplica deseando escuchar lo que queria

-shh, tranquila.-dijo tranquilo ranma y a la vez orgulloso de akane pues para la situacion estaba bastante tranquila a comparacion de el que no reacciono muy bien al creer a su hija maldita.- ella esta muy bien

a akane la ponia unpoco nerviosa la actitud tan serena que tenia ranma en ese momento, pero a la vez la tranquilizaba por que eso podria significar que no habia mucho de que preocuparse

-ranma, ¿que ocurre? dime por favor.-ranma se acerco mas a la camilla donde descansaba su esposa y se sento en la orilla cerca de ella y acaricio su rostro con el lomo de su mano

-ella esta bien, tu tranquila, lo que paso fue...-ranma comenzo a relatarle todo lo que Tofu le habia explicado, desde el metodo que usaron , hasta las consecuencias que aquello estaba etre sorpresa y credulidad, no podria creer que su hija, esa hermosa niña de cabello rojizo fuera la mitad femenina de ranma.

-¡kami-sama!.- exclamo akane sorpredida.- ¿ranma, es cierto todo lo que dijiste? es que me cuesta creerlo

-si akane, todo es cierto, yo estaba igual que tu cuando Tofu me lo dijo , pero, creo que ya lo asimile y ahora solo nos queda amar y cuidar a nuestra hermosa hija.- termino con una gran sonrisa

-¡si! amarla y cuidarla por sobre todas las cosas.- continuo igual que ranma , con una hermosa sonrisa .- sera una niña hermosa, saludable, fuerte, habil, y sobretodo llena de amor, sera amada por todos ; ¡estoy segura!.- termino muy anaima akane

-¿quieres ir a verla? yo vengo de estar con ella, y creeme, te encantara verla dormir

-¡siiii!.- casi grito de la emocion.- ranma llevame con ella, llevame con mi hija, por favor.-akane quito las sabanas que la cubrian con la intecion de levantarse, pero ranma fua mas rapido y la tomo entre sus brazos , akane hiba a reclamar pero fue interrumpida

-ni creas que te voy a dejar ir caminando, recuerda que no debes hacer esfuerzo de ningun tipo

akane solo hizo puchero y entrelazo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de ranma , recargo su cara en el pecho de su esposo pues sabia que cuando ranma se ponia en ese plan protector .-era imposible ganarle y eso era algo que aprendio con los años de casada.- de acuerdo.- contesto resignada

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde tenia las incubadoras, ranma se detuvo y coloco a akane en el suelo para que pudiera hacercarse un poco mas al vidrio y apreciar mejor, akane buscaba a su hija con la mirada y ranma se percato de esto

-la segunda fila, la tercera incubadora.- akane entendio esto y enseguida poso sus ojos en donde le habia indicado su esposo, cuando la vio fue como si hubiera sido la primera vez, sentia que volvia a nacer, y ahora su unico objetivo seria vivir para esa pequeña que le robo el corazon en cuanto la vio

-¡por dios ranma! ¡es hermosa!, es como ver una vesion mini de ti.- comento dulce akane

-jeje.- rio nervioso.- ¿lo crees? .-pregunto rascandose la nuca

-sip.- contesto feliz, en eso akane se dio cuenta de que la incubadora donde estaba su hija no tenia nombre solo decia "saotome" en una plaquita

-¡ranma! ¡ es cierto! nuestra hija aun no tiene nombre; ¿por que no lo elejiste tu?.- dijo curiosa

-bueno pues por que va a tener mi apellido asi que supuse que el nombre lo deberias escojer tu.- contesto como unica respuesta

-entonces que sea Ranko.- dijo animeada

-¿que? ¿por que?.- se exalto ranma dandole entender a akane que ese nombre no le parecia

-bueno pues por que asi te decian cuando te transformabas en chica y ...bueno yo pense...-dijo timida como explicacion

-no akane, por que no mejor que su nombre sea como el tuyo

-bueno pues por que yo quiero que se paresca al tuyo

-pero de mi ya tendra el apellido, mejor piensa otro nombre

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que akane se decidio a hablar.- ¡ya se! .-dijo contenta golpeando su mano en forma de puño sombre su palma

-¿cual sera?.- queriendo saber el futuro nombre de su hija rogando por que akane hubiera echo caso a su suplica

-bueno si quieres que se pareca al mio pues sera "aka" de akane.- hizo una leve pausa.- y "ko" de ranko-. ranma ante esto hizo una mueca de fastidio

-¿pero por que tan aferrada a que lleve algo de mi nombre.- dijo un poco fastidiado

-pues por que esa ñiña es tu otro yo asi que en cierta parte tiene que tener algo de ti, y que mejor que sea en el nombre.- contesto decidida y segura

ranma solo pudo sonreir al ver a su esposa tan animada.- de acuerdo, entonces su nombre sera...?

-¡akako! ¡akako saotome!.- dijo al fin.- y si lo piensas bien, akako significa "niña roja" y queda perfecto para ella por su cabello, ¿no lo crees? .-akane no cabia de tanta emocion y queria saber la opinio de su marido

-es un lindo nombre, y lleno de cretividad, me gusto.- se acerco a su esposa y le dio un suave beso en la frente, y juntos se aproximaron mas a aquel vidrio que los separaba de su hija

-de ahora en adelante sere nuestra akako, akako saotome.- dijo orgulloso ranma abrazndo a akane por los hombros

-si, nuestra "niña roja".-finalizo akane para se envueltos en un comodo silencio donde no hicieron falta palabras, solo se pararon ahi un buen rato observando a su hija y pensando en el futuro que les espera a lado de su hermosa Akako,

continuara/Fin de la primera parte

bueno hasta que llega la primera parte de este fic , que espero les haya gustado , estoy empezando a escribir la 2da parte asi que tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero mientras espero sus creviews y que esperan para la segunda parte asi me pueden ayudar a escribir n.n bueno chicos nos leemos en la proxima

Akane-luu tendo


End file.
